This invention relates to apparatus for winding metal wire into bands, such as watchbands. The wire is of channel, U-shaped cross-section formed to present alternately inverted "U"s longitudinally of the axis of the wind, such as the S or Z shaped cross-section wire employed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,319 and in the bands wound therefrom and flattened as disclosed therein. The invention is an improvement for certain purposes of the guide arrangement disclosed in said patent for guiding the wire as it is wound on a relatively axially reciprocating and rotating mandrel.